


Then you will...

by Dropsiaczek



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropsiaczek/pseuds/Dropsiaczek
Summary: A reader x Elrond two-shot, where the reader is a half-elf and a member of Thorin's company.





	1. 1

„Here, you fools!” shouted Gandalf sticking his head over a rock cleft. The dwarves jumped there one by one and disappeared. Soon there was only Kili and I left.

 “You go first!” I commanded shooting an arrow at a warg on the left.

 “No, no, no” the young dwarf replied “Ladies first!”

 “Kili! Just shut up and go!” I replied impatiently giving him a murderous look.

 “Kili! (y/n)! Hurry up!” we heard Thorin’s voice.

 “I’m not going without you!” Kili exclaimed and grabbed my arm dragging me towards the hole. “Together!” with these words he jumped what…well…made me stumble and fall in the cleft.

 “Kili!” my angry voice filled the cave when I finally managed to pull myself up. “I’m…going to…kill…YOU!” I managed to say, spitting dirt from my mouth.

 “My dear (y/n), I thought you elves are a little bit more slick.” replied Kili eloquently and desperately trying to hold back laughter.

 “In the first place, I’m only a half-elf, to be specific, and secondly, even elves can’t predict what such an irresponsible and egg-headed dwarf like you may do!”

 “All right, stop it already. It’s no time and place for arguments.” Gandalf cut in “I suggest we keep moving.”

 Everyone nodded their heads and followed the wizard into the passage. I gave Kili one last angry glance and followed as well. The passage was high enough to fit Gandalf and that gave me a hint of where we were heading. _Thorin is not going to like it…_ the thought crossed my mind with the speed of a lightning. I’ve read about this place few years ago, it was called The Hidden Valley and led straight to…the Valley of Imladris, in common tongue known as Rivendell.

 “What’s all this?” snarled Thorin addressing his words to Gandalf. “The elves didn’t help us when Smaug took our Mountain and they won’t help us now.”

 “Lord Elrond is a friend to your kin and if there’s any place where we can find help it’s right here.” Gandalf explained and walked forward.

 The dwarf king looked questioningly at Balin as if he was looking for support, but the old dwarf just shrugged and followed Gandalf down the valley and so did everyone, with Thorin closing the procession, cursing under his breath.

 We crossed a bridge and reached a small square. As soon as we reached it there, a seemingly young dark-haired elf came out of the palace to greet us. According to what Gandalf said, the elf’s name was Lindir. “My lord Elrond is not here.” Lindir responded to Gandalf’s demand to speak with the lord of Rivendell. But soon there was a sound of horns and a group of riders came the same way as we did minutes ago. The group was led by a dark-haired, light-eyed elf that didn’t have to be introduced.

However the sight of the riders caused confusion among the group. They pulled me and Bilbo inside and surrounded us with their weapons raised, while the horses ambled in circles around our pack.

“What’s wrong?” I whispered to Bilbo. He shook his head slightly “I have no idea.”

 Soon the horses stopped and the elven lord hopped off his horse, and then exchanged a warm welcome with Gandalf. Then Elrond turned towards Thorin and greeted him as well. In the end his eyes landed on me “And you are?”

 “My name’s (y/n), I’m no one important, my lord.” I replied with a warm smile.

 “Oh, is that so?” he stated plainly and in his mother tongue invited us for dinner, what caused a fuss among the dwarves as they didn’t understand what was said.

 

***

 

The dwarves were busy feasting when I decided to go and explore. My footsteps echoed quietly as I walked the halls of Rivendell palace peeking into several rooms here and there but finding nothing interesting inside.

 “Is there anything specific you’re looking for, (y/n)?” I heard Elrond’s deep voice behind me. I spun around to face him “I’m so sorry, my lord, I shouldn’t have come here without permission.”

 A slight chuckle escaped Elrond’s lips. “There’s no need to apologize. Come, I’ll show you something.” With these words he walked past me and I silently followed behind. When we reached a huge door at the end of the corridor Elrond turned to face me and looked me straight in the eyes “What you’re going to see there is not designed for everyone, understood?” I just nodded in agreement and then he slid the door open. What I saw left me completely stunned – there were tens and hundreds of bookstands filled with scrolls and books written in elvish, dwarven and common tongue. I approached the first shelf and took a scroll; the title was saying _The creation of men_.

 “This is incredible.” I whispered more to myself than for someone to hear.

 “I had thousands of years to collect a library like this. Feel free to use it”

 “Thank you, my lord.” I bowed my head slightly.

 “Please, call me Elrond.” And he left just after these words escaped his lips.

 

***

 

I spend hours reading, until Elrond came back with a cup of wine in his hand.

 “We were afraid you died here.” He said with a smile. “Gandalf wishes to speak with you.”

 “Oh…” I gasped suddenly distracted. “Where is he?”

 “At the gallery outside. Please, let me guide you.” He helped me up then took me arm in arm and led me in the direction we earlier came from.

 “The dwarves respect you. How did you achieve it?” The Lord of Rivendell broke the silence as we walked slowly.

 A slight smirk appeared on my lips. “I set Dwalin’s beard on fire as a punishment for making me angry. And it was enough for them to realize it’s better to be nice to me.” Elrond laughed silently. “But it can’t be the only reason?” He asked. I shook my head “It’s not.”

 Walking around the corner we reached the gallery. Gandalf was sitting on a wooden armchair smoking his pipe. “(Y/n), I need to leave, from now one you are the leader of the expedition.” The wizard announced and I just stood there, looking at him in shock.

 “But Gandalf I…” I stopped in midsentence, unable to find proper words.

 Mithrandir stood up and placed both his hands on my shoulders “(Y/n), you are wise, you are a very skilled fighter, your senses are sensitive enough to see and hear things others don’t and you have a kind heart. I couldn’t imagine a better leader.”

 Gandalf’s words left me completely astonished. I would have never expected him to think so good of me, so I just nodded in agreement. Then we moved on to plan the rest of the expedition. When the night fell and we were about to head to our quarters, someone approached us. It was that elf, which greeted us earlier that day, Lindir.

 “Lord Elrond, Mithrandir, (y/n)” he greeted us bowing his head “The dwarves...they’re gone.”

 Gandalf gave me a concerned look. I turned to Elrond “I will try to catch up with them before they get in trouble. Can I ask you for some eatables, Elrond? The road is long and we are short on food. ” The elven lord nodded his head and sent Lindir to get me what I asked for.

 “Do you need a horse?” Elrond asked when I struggled to place a backpack and two bags on my back.

 I shook my head no “A horse will be of no use in the mountains.”

 “Have a safe journey, (y/n). May the luck never leave you.” Elrond gave me his blessing and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

 I turned around and started to walk, but stopped after two steps. “I know about your visions. Tell me, will I ever come back here?” I asked turning back to face Elrond.

 “Do you wish to come back?”

 I replied with a shy nod, afraid to admit how much affection you had for this place and not only…

 “Then you will.” Elrond assured me. And with a warm feeling in my heart I left Rivendell.


	2. 2

The battle was over and I was standing over Thorin’s, Kili’s and Fili’s dead bodies struggling to find proper words to describe the grief that was tearing my heart apart. Gandalf was pacing back and forth deep in thoughts, murmuring something quietly.

 “We have to bury them. And choose the new King under the Mountain.” I broke the silence shyly.

“I failed.” Mithrandir whispered bluntly.

“You didn’t!” I protested. “Smaug is dead. Azog is dead. Dwarves have their home back! That’s what it all was about after all, right?”

“She’s right. And nothing comes for free.” Bilbo said. “We must take actions.”

Gandalf called other dwarves; they placed their fallen companions on wooden shields and carried them down the slope to the bottom of Erebor, accompanied by a sad song in dwarven language.

“What are they singing about?” Bilbo asked in a low voice.

“About glorious death that will give them the privilege of feasting with ancestors.” Another voice replied, and that was something I didn’t expect to hear. I turned around to look straight into Elrond’s blue eyes.

“What are you doing here?” I exclaimed quietly.

“I have foreseen death and suffering, and I was afraid something happened to you…”

I felt tears stinging my eyes “Could this…be…prevented?” I asked, but a bump growing in my throat made it difficult to talk.

“No.” The Lord of Rivendell replied softly. “Every success has to be redeemed by victims.”

I nodded my head almost unnoticeably and let a stray tear escape my eyes. “It should be me…” I whispered to myself, or at least so I thought. I felt Elrond’s hand on my shoulder. “My heart would break, if it was you. I wouldn’t stand loosing you…” He whispered.

My eyes widened and I looked at him unsure what to think. Well…I felt the chemistry between us during my stay in Rivendell, but would have never thought his feelings for me were so deep. “I want you to become my queen.” Elrond added when I didn’t reply.

 

***

 

The funeral took place in the crypts deep under Erebor when previous generations of dwarves buried their kings and members of the royal family. Thorin, Kili and Fili were buried in a standing position in three niches next to each other; the graves closed by stone plates. When I was the last one to say goodbye I asked to stay alone. When everyone left I sat on the stone floor, locked my gaze on the ceiling and started to sing. It was a song in elvish I remembered from my childhood. My mother used to sing it to me as a lullaby. The lyrics were about dancing among the stars.

As I sang I felt the whole room vibrating, like the energy around me was moving. And then, all of a sudden, the stone plates turned into crystal. I was so surprised that my voice got stuck in my throat.

“You are a strong one, maybe the strongest of them all.” I heard a clear female voice behind me. As I turned around my eyes landed on an elvish woman, tall and with blonde hair – Lady Galadriel. I stood up and bowed. “Look at me, child.” She said and I obeyed.

“Do you know what you did here?” Galadriel asked. I shook my head no. “The song you sang is an ancient elvish spell. You did this.” She pointed to Thorin’s, Kili’s and Fili’s graves glittering in a faint torch light. “The stars are…”

“…reflections of light in the crystal.” I finished the sentence and Galadriel nodded.

“You have them a beautiful gift.” The Lady of Lórien admitted.

“I’d prefer to give them their lives back.”

She approached me slowly. “They’re alive…here and here.” Galadriel said pointing her finger respectively at my head and heart. “Now go, there’s a loving man waiting for you. Goodbye, my child.”

“My Lady…” I bowed my head and then turned to my friends’ graves. “Farewell my friends…” And with these words I exited the crypt.

 

***

 

It was time to leave. We were all standing by the Erebor entrance exchanging some nice words when Elrond started to grow impatient.

“Just a second, my Lord.” I shouted smiling weakly and then turned to face Dáin Ironfoot who was called the new King under the Mountain. “You will be a great king.”

“I hope, my dear.” He replied kindly.

“And you, mister burglar, feel welcome to visit Rivendell’s library anytime.” Bilbo’s eyes were full of tears when he heard my words. He hugged me and said: “I will miss you terribly.”

“This is not the last time we meet, I promise.”

“And you, my lovely dwarves, I hope you will let me visit you every once and then?” I asked.

“Anytime.” Answered Balin causing a light smile creep onto my face. 

“My lady!” Elrond urged.

“I really need to go.” I turned around and got on a horse Elrond was holding. “Goodbye my friends! I will miss you!” And with that we headed towards Rivendell.


End file.
